Ninja'd Away
by just.me.and.my.shadow
Summary: At the other end of the tunnel was a town unlike any other. A place that should not exist. Where the impossible is possible. Where ninjas thrive and dragons roam. Where three certain shinobi are visited from two people from a bathouse... Crossover: Spirit
1. We Meet Again

Ninja'd Away br 

by Lauren Bermudez br 

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or spirited away but i wish i did TT br 

pairings: in this story, its more of a love bracket... chihiro/haku are together, sakura likes haku even though he's with chihiro, and sasuke (yes, the human ice cube) begins to crush on chihiro O.o br 

br 

ch. 1- we meet again br   br   br   br  Chihiro gathered up her school books and put them into her bag. br   br  "Bye, Chihiro!" called a girl with short red hair. br   br  She smiled, "Bye, Mika!" She walked outside and started to walk home. br  Just then, a movement caught her eye. She turned her head to see a boy  about her age, looking strangely familiar. SHe also turned to see girls staring (half of them drooling) at the boy. Squealing now and then and whispering. SHe didn't really care. But for some reason some part of her felt a little jealous. The boy started to walk  toward her. Chihiro saw that he wasn't wearing regular clothes. He looked as  if he was incarnated from another era. br   br  "Chihiro?" the boy almost mumuring, looking at her. "Do you remember me?  I'm... Haku." br   br  Haku... Chihiro thought. It sounded so familiar. Suddenly, a torrent of  memories rushed through her brain: pigs, monsters, witches, spirits...  and Haku... br   br  "HAKU!" Chihiro ran toward him and flung her arms around his neck. (receiving glares from the other girls, including mika, who happened to see and was suprised to see chihiro, a person that rarely talks to boys, actually hugging one. br 

('_boy.. do I have a couple of things to ask her'_) br br  "You came... it's been so long. Three years, I think." br 

Chihiro was right. They both looked different, well haku didn't really look different... well, cause he's a river god and a dragon so... But chihiro did. Her hair was longer for one, and also her body was more... developed? ( ) she was also taller. Haku was taller too. and his hair was a bit longer. And he had a worried look look to his eyes. br   br  Haku looked troubled. "I have to tell you something... it's not good.  And it's really wild. I don't think you'll believe me at first." br   br  "What? I'll believe you. You've never been wrong so far!" Haku smiled at this. Glad that chihiro didn't change much and that she still believed in him that much. br   br  Haku looked around. "Le'ts go somewhere else," he said taking her hand. br   br  After reaching a clearing, Haku looked seriously at her. "Do you  remember Yubaba?" br   br  Chihiro frowned "How could I not?" Yubaaba was a witch with a hot  temper and needed an attitude adjustment. br   br  "Well, she has managed to open up a portal. She has found contact with  a ninja world and managed to make a deal with a really evil one. They teamed up,  and they are looking for me and you. The ninja wants my dragon powers, and yubaba wants revenge on you. But we'll get in to that later." br   br  Chihiro was like OO and asked, "How can she have opened up a portal?" br   br  Haku sighed, "I don't know. Remember, she's a witch and she does many br  things."  br  "What do you want me to do?" Chihiro looked at him with wide eyes. with a determined look on her face br   br  Haku looked away. "It's probably too much to ask... " br   br  "Tell me! I want to help!" br   br  He couldn't help but smile at the "eager to please" expression on her  face. br "You have to come with me, for our own safety. We're going to go through a portal like the  one she created. We're going to track this ninja down and take care of  him..." br   br  "Wow! How are you going to open a portal?" br   br  "Watch right now, and I'll do it." br   br  Chihiro gasped. "You mean we're leaving right now? But don't I need to  pack stuff? Like food and clothes?" br   br  Haku started to laugh. Chihiro glared (stared at him insulted)at him. "You don't need clothes  and food! In this ninja land, they have modern villages with restraunts  and shops. We can buy all we want there." br   br  Chihiro glanced back at the road. "Okay, let's do this." br   br  "Stand back, Chihiro." br   br  She took a step backwards. Haku made some odd movements with his hands.  She could hear him muttering under his breath... i In the name of the  wind and water within thee... /i br   br  What looked like a hole in the air opened up. It had swirling lights  inside of it and seemed to Chihiro like a vortex or a black hole in  space. br   br  "Take my hand." br   br  She looked at his outstretched palm hesitantly. The last time she took this hand, she was seperated from him. But taking this hand also meant being serperated from her family, friends, and the life she made. br   br  "Don't worry about a thing, everything will be alright." br   br  Chihiro closed her eyes, and grabbed his hand. br br br 

EEEE! Please R&R... chapters get better later cuz i suck at starting off stories... aha . 


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja'd Away br 

by Lauren Bermudez br 

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or spirited away but i wish i did TT br 

pairings: in this story, its more of a love bracket... chihiro/haku are together, sakura likes haku even though he's with chihiro, and sasuke (yes, the human ice cube) begins to crush on chihiro O.o br 

br 

ch. 1- we meet again br  
br  
br  
br  
Chihiro gathered up her school books and put them into her bag. br  
br  
"Bye, Chihiro!" called a girl with short red hair. br  
br  
She smiled, "Bye, Mika!" She walked outside and started to walk home. br  
Just then, a movement caught her eye. She turned her head to see a boy  
about her age, looking strangely familiar. SHe also turned to see girls staring (half of them drooling) at the boy. Squealing now and then and whispering. SHe didn't really care. But for some reason some part of her felt a little jealous. The boy started to walk  
toward her. Chihiro saw that he wasn't wearing regular clothes. He looked as  
if he was incarnated from another era. br  
br  
"Chihiro?" the boy almost mumuring, looking at her. "Do you remember me?  
I'm... Haku." br  
br  
Haku... Chihiro thought. It sounded so familiar. Suddenly, a torrent of  
memories rushed through her brain: pigs, monsters, witches, spirits...  
and Haku... br  
br  
"HAKU!" Chihiro ran toward him and flung her arms around his neck. (receiving glares from the other girls, including mika, who happened to see and was suprised to see chihiro, a person that rarely talks to boys, actually hugging one. br 

('_boy.. do I have a couple of things to ask her'_) br br  
"You came... it's been so long. Three years, I think." br 

Chihiro was right. They both looked different, well haku didn't really look different... well, cause he's a river god and a dragon so... But chihiro did. Her hair was longer for one, and also her body was more... developed? ( ) she was also taller. Haku was taller too. and his hair was a bit longer. And he had a worried look look to his eyes. br  
br  
Haku looked troubled. "I have to tell you something... it's not good.  
And it's really wild. I don't think you'll believe me at first." br  
br  
"What? I'll believe you. You've never been wrong so far!" Haku smiled at this. Glad that chihiro didn't change much and that she still believed in him that much. br  
br  
Haku looked around. "Le'ts go somewhere else," he said taking her hand. br  
br  
After reaching a clearing, Haku looked seriously at her. "Do you  
remember Yubaba?" br  
br  
Chihiro frowned "How could I not?" Yubaaba was a witch with a hot  
temper and needed an attitude adjustment. br  
br  
"Well, she has managed to open up a portal. She has found contact with  
a ninja world and managed to make a deal with a really evil one. They teamed up,  
and they are looking for me and you. The ninja wants my dragon powers, and yubaba wants revenge on you. But we'll get in to that later." br  
br  
Chihiro was like OO and asked, "How can she have opened up a portal?" br  
br  
Haku sighed, "I don't know. Remember, she's a witch and she does many br  
things."  
br  
"What do you want me to do?" Chihiro looked at him with wide eyes. with a determined look on her face br  
br  
Haku looked away. "It's probably too much to ask... " br  
br  
"Tell me! I want to help!" br  
br  
He couldn't help but smile at the "eager to please" expression on her  
face. br "You have to come with me, for our own safety. We're going to go through a portal like the  
one she created. We're going to track this ninja down and take care of  
him..." br  
br  
"Wow! How are you going to open a portal?" br  
br  
"Watch right now, and I'll do it." br  
br  
Chihiro gasped. "You mean we're leaving right now? But don't I need to  
pack stuff? Like food and clothes?" br  
br  
Haku started to laugh. Chihiro glared (stared at him insulted)at him. "You don't need clothes  
and food! In this ninja land, they have modern villages with restraunts  
and shops. We can buy all we want there." br  
br  
Chihiro glanced back at the road. "Okay, let's do this." br  
br  
"Stand back, Chihiro." br  
br  
She took a step backwards. Haku made some odd movements with his hands.  
She could hear him muttering under his breath... i In the name of the  
wind and water within thee... /i br  
br  
What looked like a hole in the air opened up. It had swirling lights  
inside of it and seemed to Chihiro like a vortex or a black hole in  
space. br  
br  
"Take my hand." br  
br  
She looked at his outstretched palm hesitantly. The last time she took this hand, she was seperated from him. But taking this hand also meant being serperated from her family, friends, and the life she made. br  
br  
"Don't worry about a thing, everything will be alright." br  
br  
Chihiro closed her eyes, and grabbed his hand. br br br 

EEEE! Please R&R... chapters get better later cuz i suck at starting off stories... aha . 


End file.
